


Red

by The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Idk what I was thinking when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi/pseuds/The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi
Summary: In all his nineteen years of life, Draco has had as little to do with the colour red as possible. This is about to change.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Red

**A Short Drinny. Enjoy :)**

In all his nineteen years of life, Draco has had as little to do with the colour red as possible. There are quite a few reasons for this, but the most prominent ones are that red is a Gryffindor colour and that red is a Weasley colour. Heaven knows he has looked down upon it(and them) for the better part of his life. Therefore, when he is told to spend most of his year in the company of Ginny Weasley(inter-house fraternity and whatnot), a Gryffindor with hair a flaming red, he does not know what to do, except to go along with it.

She is not as bad as he had thought she’d be, in actuality, she’s rather good company–all snide remarks and cutting sarcasm–making him keep his wits about her. She’s rather intent on annoying him, however, and when she learns of his dislike for a particular colour, Draco knows life is not going to be easy. 

They move in together after Hogwarts. Not intentionally–She’s looking for a place to live that is closer to her workplace, and Draco has just moved into a flat quite nearby (that he makes this decision almost right after he comes to know of her predicament has nothing to do with it, of course). She insists on painting her room red. The added black and green is his doing.

They begin dating after a while. Every single one of the dresses she wears to their dates has red somewhere on it. It’s infuriating, really, the fact that she looks stunning notwithstanding. She puts on a smirk at his frown.

He is secretly relieved(and a little disappointed, not that he’d ever admit it) that her wedding dress is as white and floaty as a dove’s feathers. She looks perfect–they look perfect, and he’s blissfully content. He should known better than to think that she’d let go of their game, however, as he finds out later that night, behind closed doors of their bedroom, for beneath the angelic wedding dress is a devil’s fantasy. 

After some, six years of having gotten to know Ginny Weasley-Malfoy, and a year after getting married, Draco is, albeit reluctantly, used to the colour red. That doesn't mean, however, that he’s all that happy that his first child’s hair is as red as her mother’s, as she happily points out. He sends a glare her way. He won’t admit it to her anyway. 

**-Fin-**

**Do Review :)**


End file.
